Little Men: My Best Friends
by ItalianBellaGirl
Summary: summary: Nat writes an essay for his English final about his three best friends and how much they mean to him.


**Little Men **

**Story **

Summary**- **Nat writes a paper for his English class about his 3 best friends, Dan, Bess, and Nan.

Author's Note: I decided to do this story because I thought it might be neat to write a different kind of story. I wanted Nat to write something meaningful about his friends. So, I decided to make it kind of a class paper. This is a quick story which only took me a few days. Enjoy…..My Best Friends ! 

My Best Friends

by:

Nathaniel Blake

English IV

Mrs. Jo Bhaer

The _four _of us have been best friends since we were nine.

The _four _of us have had to learn to live with each other in the same house.

The _four _of us have become more than friends; we've become family.

Dan, Bess, Nan, and I- the four _amigos _from Plumfield.

Each one of us has grown into different people than when we started here; we each have different lives than when we first met.

Throughout elementary school, we were immature, little children. We played around and that was pretty much all we did. We helped Mrs. Jo, Nick, and Asia when they needed it, but we pretty much kept to ourselves. We had the best of times trying to figure out how to catch Big Charlie and prank anyone who would fall for a practical joke.

As middle school hit, we realized that we _could _be slightly more mature. We were hoping that people of our town would respect and understand us. Growing up, most of our town thought that because we came from a boarding school, we didn't belong. We tried to change their view of us as we grew older. Though, most people still saw us as young, immature children, we still tried. The four of us became closer and closer as our lives changed from juvenile to somewhat grown-up. Or so we thought we were grown-up.

Then, as high school rolled in, we realized that we are young, and we've got our whole lives ahead of us. Each one of us has thought more and more about the future as it approaches quickly. None of us are quite sure what we're going to do with our lives. But the one thing we do know is that we will never lose each other. We're each searching for our destinies, not quite sure what's going to happen, but praying that somehow the four of us end up together.

We've changed, not just as a group, but also as individuals.

Dan is still the leader of the pack and I'm sure he always will be. He has been the friend I've needed since I was a kid and he's always had my back. Just like he stood up for me when Cade punched me when we were nine, Dan still stands up for me, now. Although, he's let me get my feet firmly planted on the ground, he still knows when I need him. Now older, Dan tends to allow himself time before he makes any rash decisions. Although, he still hasn't lost his charm and energy. He realizes, now, that he needs to be more mature and subtle about his feelings. Which has caused him to come into a hole with his love of his life, Bess. The two seem prefect for each other ,yet they can't seem to quit arguing long enough to see what is staring them both in the face…love. They have been on and off again, but I truly believe Dan has fallen head over heels in love with her, and frankly, I'm glad because he seems most happy when he's with her. However, as their relationship sinks further into the hole , the question of the future comes into play again. Is Bess really going to leave her life for college?

Bess… is quite a character, that's for sure. At first, I wasn't sure of how to read her, but as the years passed and the friendship grew, I realized that under all that _properness_, was an amazing girl. Not only has she begun to fight for herself, but as we've gotten older, but she's also learned how to live here at Plumfield. She's not just the new prissy girl, but she's Bess. When she was younger, she used to be all about being clean and proper. However, as the years passed on, Bess has really grown into herself. She's happy with us and I'm happy for her. When the town talked of our school, once again, Bess stood up for us more than anyone of us thought she would. And as she grew older, her dream of her future became less of a dream and more reality. The fact that she wanted to go to college was big for her family and she knew she was doing the right thing. However, her relationship with Dan has been going downhill ever since he found out she would be leaving. I just try to be a good friend to both and pray that they both find their way in their future.

And for me, well, I'd love to say that I've grown more responsible and more mature, but the truth is that growing up was extremely hard for me. Dan, being my best friend, always had had me fighting battles I wasn't sure I could handle, so he never let me fight them alone. Yet, as time passed, I firmly set my feet to the ground and captured the true strength I am able to have. Being quiet and shy , I spent my whole life afraid of things, but I had the best family. When I fought Cade and got hurt, my entire Plumfield family was there for me in ways I can't even describe. I'm truly blessed to have them in my life.

And, last but not least, Nan. God, I have so much to say about her. The stubborn, hard-headed girl, whom was always my best friend, grew up into the love of my life. Her over all personality changed and she's the one person I can go to share all my dreams, hopes, and fears to. She'll always be a tomboy at heart, but as she's gotten older, Bess has taught her many ways on becoming lady-like. She's grown up into a beautiful, chic woman. She changed her hair from a dirty blonde to a rich chocolate brown which seemed to accentuate her amazing beauty even more than before. Always set out to prove people wrong, she's even more excited and eager about becoming the doctor she'd always hope to be. We haven't told the others, but we've both established we had "more than friend feelings" for each other and started courting about 3 months ago. I love her with all my heart and couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

So, there you have it…all four of us. Different, yet somehow, still the same as years ago. This is the final year ,our last year of high-school, where it counts. Hopefully, as time passes, the four of us will find our destines and remain together as **Best Friends**!


End file.
